


People

by Jeimiichan719



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeimiichan719/pseuds/Jeimiichan719
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this recently since the newer chapters have revealed a lot about Sasaki and Nobume. I hope you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People

Sometimes people aren't what  
they seem, the outside doesn't  
tell the whole story, a young  
man, who seems destructive  
and dangerous, is filled  
with sorrow and anger at  
a loved ones' death, a young   
man who seems destined  
to never be taken seriously  
and be manipulated all his  
life, but he was not as  
he seemed, he proved to  
be one of the most noble  
and selfless of all, even  
going so far to sacrifice  
his own life for his  
people, a young man orphaned  
at a young age who has lost so much, his  
parents, sensei, countless  
comrades, nonetheless he's  
never let it defeat him,  
as he lives on with courage  
despite the guilt and pain,  
most recently someone  
has been focused on, a  
person no one thought about  
more than to dislike, this  
man seemed odd and even  
cold, rejecting his half-brother,  
treating people indifferently  
but keeping a poker face,  
the feelings hidden are,  
sorrow, guilt, anger?  
As more is revealed, what  
will be shown of him, of many  
of them? Among them, Gintoki, Takasugi,  
Shige Shige, Sasaki and more, more  
is shown inside these samurais'  
souls then could be guessed from  
their armor that protects them from  
the world, no matter what, these  
are all people who live, breathe,  
feel and hurt, they will never  
let their souls break, they  
will keep moving forward with  
courage, living and loving for  
loved ones lost and found.


End file.
